ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
List of 2013 box office number-one films in Australia
This is a list of films which placed number one at the box office in Australia during 2013. All amounts are in Australian dollars. }, Olympus Has Fallen (#3), The Company You Keep (#9), National Theatre Live: People (#16) |- | 18 || || Iron Man 3 || $17,536,401 || Song for Marion (#11), Lucky Di Unlucky Story (#12), Haute Cuisine (#15) |- | 19 || || Iron Man 3 (2) || $7,825,145 || The Big Wedding (#2), Drift (#8), The Hunt (#15), Shootout at Wadala (#16) |- | 20 || || Star Trek Into Darkness || $6,736,762 || The Place Beyond the Pines (#4), Spring Breakers (#7), Evil Dead (#12), Go Goa Gone (#20) |- | 21 || || Star Trek Into Darkness (2) || $4,116,786 || A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 (#3), The Call (#4), Snitch (#5), Tabu (#15), A Place for Me (#16), Rangeelay (#19), Met Opera: Giulio Cesare (#20) |- | 22 || || The Hangover Part III || $11,267,127 || Dead Man Down (#8), The Reluctant Fundamentalist (#9), Jatts in Golmaal (#12) |- | 23 || || The Great Gatsby || $9,042,635 || Yeh Jawaani Hai Deewani (#5), A Haunted House (#9), Happiness Never Comes Alone (#14) |- | 24 || || Fast & Furious 6 || $15,210,215 || Yamla Pagla Deewana 2 (#9), National Theatre Live: This House (#11), Still Mine (#13), Farewell, My Queen (#16) |- | 25 || || Fast & Furious 6 (2) || $5,860,167 || The Internship (#3), After Earth (#4), Mud (#11), A Lady in Paris (#15) |- | 26 || || World War Z || $7,988,075 || Despicable Me 2 (#2), Monsters University (#3), Raanjhanaa (#12), Satellite Boy (#16) |- | 27 || || Man of Steel || $12,148,112 || Epic (#6), Jatt & Juliet 2 (#10), In the House (#11), The Look of Love (#12), Ghanchakkar (#17), Badges of Fury (#20) |- | 28 || || Despicable Me 2 || $8,268,397 || The Lone Ranger (#4), National Theatre Live: The Audience (#10), A Gun in Each Hand (#11), We Steal Secrets: The Story of WikiLeaks (#14), Blind Detective (#16), Lootera (#17) |- | 29 || || The Heat || $5,294,018 || Pacific Rim (#3), Bhaag Milkha Bhaag (#12), Much Ado About Nothing (#14), Exhibition: Munch 150 (#19) |- | 30 || || The Heat (2) || $3,707,076 || This Is the End (#2), The Conjuring (#3), Before Midnight (#12), Only God Forgives (#13) |- | 31 || || The Wolverine || $6,112,500 || Behind the Candelabra (#7), Best of Luck (#16), SDU: Sex Duties Unit (#19) |- | 32 || || The Wolverine (2) || $4,161,479 || The World's End (#4), The Way Way Back (#8), Springsteen & I (#14), Naughty Jatts (#19), Dino Time (#20) |- | 33 || || Now You See Me || $5,407,147 || Pain & Gain (#2), Chennai Express (#8), The Bling Ring (#18) |- | 34 || || Elysium || $4,584,035 || We're the Millers (#3), Frances Ha (#14), Red Obsession (#15), Once Upon Ay Time In Mumbai Dobaara! (#18) |- | 35 || || Elysium (2) || $2,845,104 || The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones (#4), Kick-Ass 2 (#5), What Maisie Knew (#10), Unbeatable (#19), Madras Cafe (#20) |- | 36 || || RED 2 || $1,940,935 || Jobs (#6), The Best Offer (#8), You're Next (#10), Satyagraha (#11), Stoker (#15), Pompeii: Captured Live (#16), The Rocket (#20) |- | 37 || || White House Down || $2,443,114 || Paranoia (#10), Haani (#11), Shuddh Desi Romance (#19) |- | 38 || || The Smurfs 2 || $2,409,042 || Riddick (#3), Blue Jasmine (#4), R.I.P.D. (#9), Grand Masti (#14), Mood Indigo (#18) |- | 39 || || Turbo || $3,338,915 || Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters (#3), Planes (#4), One Direction: This Is Us (#6), I'm So Excited (#17), Phata Poster Nikhla Hero (#20) |- | 40 || || Grown Ups 2 || $5,190,427 || Runner Runner (#6), Tim Winton's The Turning (#12), Stories We Tell (#16), Lovelace (#20) |- | 41 || || Gravity || $5,546,344 || Rush (#6), Thanks for Sharing (#15), Young Detective Dee: Rise of the Sea Dragon (#19) |- | 42 || || Gravity (2) || $4,283,186 || 2 Guns (#2), Diana (#6), The Family (#7), Metallica: Through the Never (#13) |- | 43 || || Gravity (3) || $3,265,178 || About Time (#2), Prisoners (#3), Mystery Road (#16), Boss (#17), Exhibition: Vermeer and Music (#18), Special ID (#20) |- | 44 || || Captain Phillips || $3,044,193 || Machete Kills (#13), Alan Partridge: Alpha Papa (#15), Met Opera: Eugene Onegin (#18) |- | 45 || || Thor: The Dark World || $9,497,034 || The Butler (#5), Krrish 3 (#8), National Theatre Live: Macbeth (#14), Arrambam (#15) |- | 46 || || Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 1 || $14,929,995 || The Counselor (#3), Insidious: Chapter 2 (#8), Mr. Pip (#17), Backyard Ashes (#19) |- | 47 || || Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 1 (2) || $8,020,996 || Jackass Present: Bad Grandpa (#2), Enough Said (#8), Ram Leela (#11), Bhaji in Problem (#13), The Fifth Estate (#19) |- | 48 || || The Hunger Games: Catching Fire || $15,994,095 || Doctor Who: "The Day of the Doctor" (#3), Filth (#12), Adoration (#14), Gori Tere Pyaar Mein (#15), Singh Saab the Great (#16), 20 Feet from Stardom (#19) |- | 49 || || The Hunger Games: Catching Fire (2) || $8,784,971 || One Chance (#4), Carrie (#5), Bullett Raja (#18), National Theatre Live: Hamlet (#20) |- | 50 || || The Hunger Games: Catching Fire (3) || $4,956,493 || Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (#2), Delivery Man (#3), Ender's Game (#4), Night Train to Lisbon (#13), National Theatre Live: 50 Years on Stage (#14), The Spectacular Now (#15), Kill Your Darlings (#17), Closed Circuit (#18), The Christmas Candle (#19) |- | 51 || || The Hunger Games: Catching Fire (4) || $3,221,031 || American Hustle (#2), Battle of the Year (#11), The Gilded Cage (#13), Firestorm (#18) |- | 52 || || Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues || $6,640,071 || Dhoom 3, Personal Tailor |- |} ;Notes *'A' Iron Man 3 opened on April 24 across Australia, the day before the box office for the week was totaled (which was April 25 that week; as most films open on Thursdays, the Australian box office week "begins" on that date). It managed to debut at #2 from tickets sold in just one day, and nearly topped the box office—''The Croods'' earned $3.5 million, while Iron Man 3 grossed $3.4 million. *'B' Madman Entertainment's Reel Anime festival of 2013 peaked inside the top 20 in its second week of release, the week ending October 9 (at #20). It ran for a week in select New Zealand cities, then in Australia from September 26 in Adelaide and October 3 in other locations to October 16 (October 9 in Adelaide). The films were: Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo, 009 Re:Cyborg, A Letter to Momo, Ghost in the Shell: Arise and The Garden of Words. References *Urban Cinefile - Box Office See also *List of Australian films - Australian films by year *2013 in film 2013 Australia Category:2013 in Australian cinema